


I Saw You, Cold and Dead on the Floor, Now You're in My Arms.

by ipanicked



Category: Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 16:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipanicked/pseuds/ipanicked
Summary: Ryland has a nightmare





	I Saw You, Cold and Dead on the Floor, Now You're in My Arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This shit sucks but I wanted to post something so here ya go   
> Thanks for reading

Ryland looks around. 

Everything was black. 

Cold, dark, empty. 

Except..no, it wasn't empty. He saw something- Someone.

Someone large-- a silhouette laying on the ground. 

As Ryland dragged his feet across the frozen floor he could see more clearly. 

Coughing and heaving.

Dark curly hair sticking in all kinds of directions. 

The glimmer of something sliver...like jewelry. 

A huge amount of olive green vomit. Like too much to ever come from one human body. 

Ryland could feel his throat close up.

It was...Alex.

Ryland sprinted towards the body as it was coughing up more and more slop. 

"Alex, Alex, hey buddy, it's Ry, hey it's okay, breathe." 

Ryland gathered the other man in his arms. Holding on to him as tight as he could, as if he would fade away. 

Ryland ignored the nasty feeling of slimy vomit slipping threw his fingers. 

He could was his hands. He couldn't another Alex. 

Alex looked up with glazed over eyes and clutched onto Ryland's sweater, his long fingers bunching up the fabric. 

"Hey, Ry-" 

He sent himself into another coughing fit, more vomit gushing out of his mouth. 

Oh God. 

Ryland ran his dirty hand through his hair. 

Fuck, how do you fix this. 

After a bit of coughing Alex's eyes started to flutter close. His fingers loosened, letting Ryland go. 

"H-hey, no, hey, wake up, wake up," 

Ryland tapped on his face, the slapping sound echoing into the darkness. 

Don't leave. Fuck, please don't leave me. 

"Alex, buddy, stay with me." 

Alex lets out a soft, tired whine. 

"Ry..I'm so tired."

Ryland's heart twists. 

He brings the older up closer which he immediately regrets because the smell is vile. But it's fine..it's more than fine because he can hear Alex breathing and see him moving which is all he needs. 

"I know, I know,"

He's lying. He has no idea what this could possibly feel like. 

"Just stay awake ok?"

Silence.

"Alex?"

He looks down and Alex's eyes slipped shut.

"Hey, wake up, no no no, wake up, wake up."

Ryland can feel the tears slip down his cheeks.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

Suddenly his eyes shoot open. 

Soft hair smacks him in the eye as his body is rocked back and forth. 

He feels pressure on his stomach and Alex's voice filling his ears.

"Wake up! Ry, wake up!"

He grabs Alex's shoulders to stop the shaking and looks around once more.

He's in bed. Alex is on top of him. Perfectly okay. Well, maybe a bit shaken but no vomit. No coughing. 

Holy shit, it was just a dream. 

Ryland flips the two quickly, tackling Alex so that he's underneath him. 

He can feel the silk sheets in between his fingers as he grips the bed. 

Alex gasps as his eyes go wide. 

"F-fuck," Ryland's voice comes out shaky. 

Alex is quick to explain himself. 

"S-sorry! I just heard thrashing and saw you were having a nightmare, I'm sorry!"

Ryland huffs out a chuckle. His tears splatter on Alex's cheek, right underneath his eye. 

Alex's frown deepens. He reaches his hand up and wipes some of the tears away.

"No, no don't cry, I'm sorry-"

And then Ryland's kissing him. 

Full on kissing. On the lips.

Alex freezes. 

And then melts into the touch. 

Ryland eventually pulls away. 

"Are you okay?"

Alex nods quickly, a dark blush spreading across his face. 

"I'm not mad," Ryland reassures. "I'm actually really happy right now."

Alex sighs into Ryland's face, the relief spreading all over. 

Ryland digs his forehead into Alex's neck and plants big wet kiss where the shoulder meets the neck. 

The older man squirms and releases a breathy giggle. 

"I'm so glad you're okay."

Alex shudders from the mixed sensations. 

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Ryland removes his face, choosing to look at Alex instead. 

"Sleep with me tonight?"

Alex's whole face turns bet red. 

"Oh! Oh! Y-yes, sleep! Yes, I'll stay," 

He gives a nervous smile as Ryland smirks. 

And then he collapses on Alex.

Full on smushing him into the mattress.

Alex wheezes from all of Ryland's weight. 

"R-ry, I appreciate the sentiment but I can't breathe."

"But I'm so tired and you're warm." He mumbles. 

Alex moves and gently pushes Ryland on his back. He takes a second to breathe and then crawls towards him, laying his head on his shoulder and curling his arm around his waist.

Ryland flits his fingers through the curly hair, glad that it isnt sticky from vomit. 

"You kissed me," Alex whispers almost to himself.

Ryland stares up at the old popcorn ceiling, stained from who knows what.

"That I did." 

Alex licks his lips.

"I liked it."

Ryland takes a minute to respond.

"I did too,"

Alex looks back up at him and offers a tiny smile.

Ryland smiles back at him and leans in to kiss him on the nose. Alex giggles and cuddles closer. 

Maybe this is good for them.

Maybe he could get used to this.

By the times he comes out of his thoughts all he can hear is Alex's soft snoring.

This could be good.


End file.
